Choices
by TheBlackSheep24
Summary: Beca and Chloe both need something desperately. How far are they willing to go to get what they need? Baised loosely on the movie "Would You Rather." Give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I am a proud Pitch Perfect supporter and horror movie lover so I loved this idea for a story. This isn't my first writing endeavor but my first time posting on FanFiction. Anyway, I hope you like it. **

The house phone rings in the kitchen. Beca wakes from her slumber with a groan. It is far too early for her to be awake. Her eyes will barely open. She turns to her side and looks at her clock, 7:00 am. Yes defiantly too early. The ringing is persistent. She pulls her pillow over her ears hoping it will drown out the sound but when I doesn't she decides to shut up whoever is calling at this ungodly hour.

"Hello?" Beca grumbled barley audible

"Is this Rebeca Mithcell?" The voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Beca's attitude as harsh as ever

"My identity is not important, but you will want what I have to offer."

All Beca could desifer from the voice is that it was male, but not one shes heard before. "What is the offer?" Beca asked still keeping her guard up.

"I can make all your problems go away. You're debts, youre enemies, and the warrant for your arrest." Beca was speechless. She didn't understand how someone she has never met before, to her knowledge, knew all of her secrets.

"Hello, Ms Mitchell." Beca snapped out of her state of shock.

"Yes, yes I'm here." Beca said taking a seat at her breakfast table that was placed near the old wall phone.

"Like I said Ms. Mitchell, I can help you. I am having a dinner party at my house on Friday night. If you attend we can get your life back on track." The man on the other line said; his voice emotionless but far from harsh.

"Why…why are you doing this for me?"

No one has ever cared enough about Beca to try to help her or do anything for her period. She didn't know how to respond to such kindness.

"Ms Mitchell, I do things of this nature for people who haven't gotten a fair shake in life. For people who don't deserve the type of life they live."

His voice became softer and earnest. Beca believed he meant what he said.

"What is your address?" Beca asked.

"Great. I'm so glad you will be attending. The address is 26 Timber Drive. Dinner starts at seven be there for refreshments and introductions at six thirty. See you then."

And with that the line went dead. Beca couldn't believe what just happened. Yesterday Beca spent the last of her saving on this months rent and ate her last TV dinner. And now she gets a random call at seven in the morning telling her all this can be fixed. She didn't know if it was true but anything is better than what she has now. Also it's a free meal and she can't afford to pass up anything free nowadays. Beca placed the phone back on the receiver. She looked around her tiny, dated apartment. The floors haven't been updated since the seventies and have a visible layer of dirty covering them. She has only two sources of natural light in her apartment, two windows. One of them was broken early and was never fixed so it is bordered up. The other has a set of shambled blinds covering it. She has a small fridge in which the freezer no longer keeps cold. An oven that is used as closet, and a microwave that requires a light punch to kick on. She bedroom adjacent to the kitchen/ dinning area is barely large enough for her full size bed. She closed her eyes. How'd did she get here? She's better than this, or she thought she was. She doesn't want to live in a cheap, sleazy apartment that has a constant soundtrack of gunshots and shouting. But this wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was the fear, the paranoia. The paralyzing thought that one-day her past will catch up to her. But in the back of her mind she knew it would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe wakes up to the sound of her sister coughing up blood in bathroom next to her room. Chloe's sister has a rare cancer that is difficult and very expensive to cure. Chloe has been looking for second and third jobs but hasn't had any luck. They can barely live off her salary from her waitressing job at the local diner, let alone support the medical bills that keep piling up.

Chloe gets out of bed and goes to check on her sister. Katie is standing over the sink splashing her face with water. When she wipes the water of her face and looks in the mirror she turns to face Chloe.

"Did I wake you again?" She asks guiltily.

Chloe pulls Katie into a gentle hug, "No, sweetie. I was just coming to use the bathroom."

Chloe lied not wanting Katie to feel guilty about something she can't control. When they break apart the phone rings in the other room. Chloe looks Katie in the eyes silently asking if she's all right.

"I'm fine Chlo, go get the phone. It's probably one of your many suitors." Katie joked trying to easy the tension she always felt like her illness caused.

Chloe laughed and walked into the kitchen to answer the phone. Chloe flicks on the lights seeing as it's still early and the sun hasn't risen above the trees. She shuffles lazily over to the receiver and lifts the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Ms Beale?" A male voice askes as she quiets a yawn with her the back of her hand.

"Yes, this is she." Her voice isn't nearly as cheery as usual but it does take her a little while to wake up fully in the morning, normally with the aide of a coffee or two.

" I would like to help you." The voice on the other end of the line stated vaguely; Chloe's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Help me with what?" Chloe heard Katie start the shower as she waited for the mystery callers answer.

"Chole, I know how odd this can sound. I am a friend of Mr Whitman, your doctor. He told me of your finical problems and of your sisters condition." Chloe wanted whomever this was to get to the point.

"I am having a dinner party on Friday, I would like you to come. If you do we can discuss my assistance in helping your sister." Chloe was desperately hoping this wasn't a dream.

"I don't mean to sound rude, Sir, but are you serious when you say that you're willing to help us? Because if this is some form of joke.." Chloe was cut off by the voice on the other end.

" I am completely honest here Ms Beale. Please join me on Friday so we can discuss this further. My address is 26 Timber Drive. Dinner will start at seven but please be there early for refreshments and introductions. Looking forward to meeting you soon."

And before Chloe could respond she heard the click of the line going dead.

Katie came into the kitchen wrapped in a towel drying off her hair.

"Who was that on the Phone? Amanda, Jessica or Tiffany?" Katie asked grabbing a banana and joining her sister at the breakfast table.

Chloe shook her head, chuckling to herself. "No, none of them. It was an old friend from high school asking me if I want to join them and a few others for drinks on Friday."

Chloe doesn't like lying to Katie but she also doesn't want to worry her or even worse get her hopes up. What if this guy is a fake? Katie will feel even more guilty. No this will just have to remain a secret.. for now. Katie takes a large bite from her banana before looking at Chloe and answering

"You should totally go. Have fun. Break shit."

Chloe laughed at her sisters antics. Her and her sister were six years apart, meaning Katie was the ripe age of sixteen. "I'm not going to go break shit, you goofball. But if you really think it's a good idea, I think I'll go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Chloe had just finished getting ready when she heard the honk of a car horn. She walked up to the front door and looked through the window beside it to see who I was. She saw a man in a suit step put of the car. The car was a long black limo. She stepped back away from the window as the man approached the door. He rang the doorbell. She waited a beat so he wouldn't know she had been at the door. She opened the door. The man must have been six foot tall; he towered over Chloe's five foot four frame. He had a hard face and a stern expression.

"Good evening, are you Ms Beale?" The man's voice was low and gruff.

"Yes, are you driving me to the dinner?" She had assumed she would be driving to the dinner.

If she was to be show furred why was she given the address?

"Yes ma'am. Mr Hillington wanted all of his guest to be driven tonight for there was unforeseen construction on the road leading to the estate. He didn't want any of you getting lost or damaging your vehicles."

He held out his arm to escort her the limo. "Are you ready to go?"

Chloe looked back into the house. Her sister was on the couch in the living room watching old re-runs. Katie waved to her and smiled.

"Yes, ready." Chloe's face was stoic, not sure of her own emotions.

" This should be interesting," thought Chloe.

The sky started to match the dark appearance of the limo as turned onto a small drive, to which Chole assumed lead to the estate. The grave under the tire made a popping sound. The make shift road was lined with thick woods were little light penetrated. Down the road Chloe could see a faint glow of light that was rapidly getting closer. Suddenly the woods stopped and the estate came into view. The house, if one could call it that, was massive. It was obviously not built in this era. It was adorned with all the fixture's and style of a time long forgotten. The popping under the tires had stopped, indicating that the vehicle was now on some proper form of road. The house had a circle drive that lead up to the front steps of the porch. The limo pulled to a stop. The driver turned the key in the ignition stopping the motor. He turned in his seat and looked back at Chloe.

He looked at her for awhile, long enough for her to start to feel uneasy.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ms Beale?"

Chloe's expression was riddled with confusion. What did he mean? Before she could ask the car door next to her was opened. Another man in a tuxedo held out his white-gloved hand.

"We have been expecting you Ms Beale."

She took his hand but gave the driver one last look before moving to get out of the vehicle. The driver gave her a sad smile and turned his back to her. Stepping out of the car Chloe was hit with the brisk winter winds. She shivered as her arms gained goose bumps.

"Right this way Ms Beale. We have a fire burning in the card room that I think you might enjoy."

The man with the gloves escorted Chloe into the house and to the card room. The two heavy wood doors were opened to reveal a large room decorated in shades of deep red and gold. There were several places to lounge or sit and a bar against the far wall.

"Wait here with the other's until dinner is served."

With that the man closed the doors behind Chloe and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca had been waiting for what seemed like forever in a roomed that smelled of cigars and cologne. She glanced at her surroundings. The ceiling was platted with gold fixtures while the walls and grand curtains were a deep red. Not her taste she noted, but it did have a certain classic look she respected. When she entered the room about an hour ago there had been three other persons seated. Two gentlemen who appeared to be around her age and one small girl that looked of Asian decent. The two gentlemen looked similar yet profoundly different. Their looks displayed that they probably weren't related but there interactions showed they knew each other. Since she has been seated, four other individuals entered the room, three other women and another man. The man was stout and had a round childlike face. Two of the women that entered were blonde. One was on the heavier side and the other was rather tall and thin. The last of the three women was a tall brunette in even taller high heels. She wasn't dressed appropriately for the time of year, wearing a short cocktail dress and nothing more. Things didn't start to get interesting till the last two guests arrived. The first of the two was a short African American woman with pink dye in her hair. The last person to join them in the card room was the one that caught Beca's eye. She hadn't really paid much attention to the others or their names but when the last guest entered the room, Beca's full attention was hers.

The man she assumed was some sort of butler announced that the woman's name was Chloe. When Chloe entered the room, it was like a fresh breath entered Beca's lunges. Beca straightened her back, trying to at least look somewhat approachable. Chloe looked around the room, trying to get her bearings. Her eyes glanced at every face in the room, she used to be quite social and deep down she longed to still be. She saw a blond woman sitting in a leather arm chair and a brunette seated adjacent to her on a maroon couch. They looked as friendly as any to Chloe so she made her way over. Beca braved herself to look back up in the red heads direction and saw that she was rapidly approaching her. The red head stopped in front of the blonde in the arm chair and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chloe."

The blonde smiled warmly, which shocked Beca, the woman had been sitting in that chair for the last hour with nothing but a stoic cold face and now she was smiling as if it was Christmas. The blonde took Chloe's hand in her and shock it briefly.

"Nice to meet you also, my name is Aubrey."

Aubrey motioned toward the empty space next to her, which was the other end of the couch Beca was seated on.

"Sit down here."

Chloe smiled and casted her eyes to the brunette, once their eyes connected her smile grew even larger. "Hello to you too, I'm Chloe." Once again Chloe stuck out her hand.

"I'm Beca."

Beca shook Chloe's hand and smiled at both her and Aubrey, trying to kill two birds with one stone. Beca hasn't smiled a genuine smile in a long time. Who was this girl and what was the doing to the stone cold Beca Mitchell? Before anyone of the three girls could start some form of conversation a man came into the room.

"Welcome everyone."

The man smiled. He had his dark hair combed back and was wearing a suit with overly polished dress shoes.

"I thought now was a good time to introduce all of you to each other. Please take a seat." He motioned to the several chairs and other couch in the room.

Once seated everyone saw that they were now facing each other. The man walked closer to the guest. He clapped once before joining the group but sitting in the wing back chair nearest the fire.

"Now, let us start. If you haven't figured it out by now, you all are here for very specific reason but you all have one thing in common. You all need something; something in which I am willing to provide, as long as you do what you are told. Now, I would like you all to tell each other the reason's you are here. I know most of you are here because of reasons you might be ashamed of, so to motivate you, I will give anyone who confesses two thousand dollars."

The main seated motioned to the butler and the butler placed two neatly bound sets of bills on the table. At the mention of the money being up for grabs the occupants in the room looked more attentive.

The African American woman with pink hair talked first. She shifted nervously in her seat as she introduced herself.

"My name is Cynthia Rose, and I'm here because I gamble." She paused. "But that's not the whole story,"

She looked up toward the main in the chair, whom everyone assumed was their host. He nodded at her encouraging her to continue.

"The main reason I'm here, is because the last game of poker I played, I was all in on a hand I was sure I couldn't lose off of. Well I did. But I didn't have enough money to pay off the debt. So I told the guys I was playing with that I'd go to an ATM and be right back."

Cynthia rose ran her hand through her hair taking a deep breath.

"I didn't go back. I couldn't I was broke. Like broke broke. So, so they decided to get their money back another way. See the men I was playing with aren't known for being upstanding citizens. Long story short, they took my sister. If I don't come up with ten grand in the next week, they'll"

She paused and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"They will kill her."

A couple gasped were heard in the room but most occupants kept a straight face. Almost as if they were used to things of this nature. Unaffected by violence or death. The man in the chair clapped once more.

"Great job Ms Rose! Drake please give the woman her money."

The butler walked over and handed a set of bills to the woman who was visible uneasy about what she just revealed.

"Drake is my right hand man and your waiter for tonight and I am Mr Hastings. If you haven't already guessed I am the man who invited you all here and your host for tonight. Now who else wants to make the easiest money they'll make all night. ?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this! To my two reviewers, you guys rock. And to answer your question, the plot of this is similar to 'Would You Rather' but I've tried to make it my own. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy chapter 2!**

The next person to speak was the round faced gentlemen sitting opposite Cynthia Rose. He cleared his throat and wiped his sweaty hands off on his pants. "My name is Bentley, but my friends call me Bumper. My story isn't as extreme as Queen Latifah" Bumper was caught off by another one of the guys in the room. "Don't do that man, C'mon." Bumper nodded his head "Sorry, I'm just nervous. Anyway I'm here because I spent all my money traveling to LA to chase my dream as a singer. I needed money, so I became a male prostitute to get some cash. Well I got busted and spent some time in jail and now I need money again. "Aubrey scoffed, Bumper glared at her. "What? Do you not approve of my story?" Aubrey fired right back "As a matter of fact, I don't" Aubrey straightened her back. "I don't think your run in prostitution should garner you the right to a fresh start. " Bumper huffed loudly "Okay, Miss holier than thou, what's your story?" Bumper asked. All the heads in the room turned toward Aubrey waiting for a response. Aubrey looked down at her hands. "My brother has AIDS; my parents won't support him even though they can easily. They say it's his unhealthy life style that brought him the disease so he should live with it." Chloe put her hand on Aubrey back, letting her know she's there for her. "So I spent all the money I had trying to get him treatment. Look I know there isn't a cure right now, but he doesn't deserve to live in pain." A couple of tears escaped her eyes. "So I'm here so I can afford to make him as comfortable as possible." She finished with a glare toward Bumper. Chloe reached over and took one of Aubrey's hands into hers. Aubrey looked up and gave Chloe a grateful smile.

Beca had been watching the whole interaction between the two. She couldn't believe how caring the woman next to her was. She had met Aubrey no more than an hour ago and already cares about her in a way Beca wouldn't show to people she's known for years. Beca was drawn to the wonder that was compassion. Beca longed to be the person she was a long time ago. She can barely remember a time when she was like Chloe. Chloe seems unreal, pure. How can someone who has grown up in a world like theirs still have a compassionate optimistic view of the world? How can someone still care and trust like she did? Beca had been lost in her thoughts for some time. When she finally returned her thoughts to the other she noticed the grouped had continued talking and several other people now had bills in their laps. In fact only she and two others had empty laps. Chloe, herself and a brunette gentleman set across the group. Beca felt a light squeeze on her knee. Beca looked to her left to see Chloe smiling back at her. Chloe leaned over to her ear. "Are you back on earth, space cadet?" Chloe smiled a heartwarming smile. Beca placed her hand on Chloe's and nodded mutely. Chloe's presence had a calming effect over Beca. Like waves hitting a shoreline; washing away her nerves and apprehension that before now had seemed constant. The man across from Beca began to speak.

"My name is Jesse. And I don't have a sob story or a terrible wrong that has happened to me. I just need and am willing to do anything for money." Beca felt bothered by his response, she almost felt angered. She glanced to Chloe and saw a lack of emotion. Beca felt Chloe's hand tighten on her own. Seeing Chloe's face, seeing the cheerful glimmer in her eye vanish, caused Beca to reaction. She sat up abruptly and directed her words toward Jesse. "You've got to be kidding me dude." Jesse smirked a self-satisfied smile. "What?! Like any of you are here for unselfish reason, well apart from Blondie over there" Jesse pointed at Aubrey. Beca gritted her teeth. She looked at Chloe and was about to say another thing to Jesse when Chloe turned her head and locked eyes with Beca. "I'll go." She said still looking at Beca. She smiled a small smile as if to say thank you then started her story.

"My name is Chloe. I'm here because my sister has cancer." She looked eye with Jesse briefly. "We were both orphaned at a young age so it's just been her and I our whole live. As you can guess I don't have a job that pays quite near enough to cover the cost for her bills so that's why I'm here." She said letting out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. Beca rubbed her thumb over the top of Chloe's hand, while Aubrey place a hand on Chloe's lower back. Aubrey knew exactly what Chloe was going through.

Everyone had talked except for Beca, all eyes were on her expectantly. Beca rubbed the beck of her neck nervously. "Okay, here it goes. My father died when I was seven. When I was eight my mom remarried a guy named Tim. When I was ten Tim started becoming aggressive toward my mother. They fought almost every day, but that was bearable. It wasn't until I was thirteen did things take a turn for the worse. He would come home every night drunk. He claimed it was his right to drink since he worked all day. He started hitting my mom. He only started hitting me when I approached him about it. He said it was none of my damn business. My mom was getting worse and worse. Every week I would notice new injuries. A broken wrist here, and black eye there; it was when he put her in the hospital that's when I snapped. My mom was too scared to say anything to the police and he was a respectable lawyer in town, no one would take my word over his. So I waited for him. I waited for him with a baseball bat. He had broken three of my mom's ribs, one that punctured her lung. He also almost snapped her neck. You see, he pushed her down the stairs then kicked her in her side repeatedly. She claimed she slipped and that he was out with associates so no one suspected a thing. So when he came home that night drunk I confronted him. I told him to tell the cops what really happened, and he just laughed. I told him to tell or I would. This time he didn't laugh. He saw that I had a bat in my hand and asked what I was going to do with it. I told him what I had to do. But honestly I had no idea what I was going to do. He didn't like this very much. He broke the bottle that was in his hand and came at me. He sliced open my forearm before I was able to react. I kicked him in the groined and he fell to the floor. While he was on the floor I hit him on the back of the head with the bat. I thought I killed him so I panicked. I ran away. I took all the cash he had in his wallet, two hundred and twenty four dollars and drove as far away as I could. I turns out he didn't die. And when he woke up he called the cops. Told them I just snapped and beat him. And there's been a warrant out for my arrest since."

Beca let out a deep sigh running her hands through her hair. She had never told that story to anyone. She felt like a great weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She also felt very vulnerable. A group of strangers now knew her darkest secrets. She wanted to look up from her hands at the only person she felt was safe to look at. Chloe. Chloe's eyes were watery. She pulled Beca into a hug. Beca never had been a hugger but melted into the embrace easily. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard their host speak once more. "Splendid." He rubbed his hands together and shot them all a big smile. "Now that we all know each other a little better, how about we get this show on the road." He stood up from his chair and walked over to the doors. "Follow me please. Dinner will be served then we can start." Everyone walked across the hall and into the dining room. There were place cards set out addressing were each of them were supposed to sit. Men were on one side, women on the other. At the head of the table sat their host. Once they were all seated, a wait staff brought the courses out with covered lids. A waiter stood behind each chair, not yet placing it in front of the guest. The host spoke leaning back into his seat. "This will be your last optional task of the night. And your last opportunity to leave so if you don't want to continue with tonight's events." He paused allowing time for guests to leave. "Ok, great, moving forward. The men behind you have a meal of surprise under their lids. If you take the gamble and decided to take the dish you will be required to consume everything on the plate. And if you do finish the task you will be given five thousand dollars. This is the last and only task that will be voluntary so please feel free to take that option. But be warned if you don't finish a task, any task, after you started it you will be eliminated. Now who is willing to start?"

Bumper raised his hand. The host smiled and addressed the waiter to place the dish in front of Bumper. Bumper looked at the dish and everyone else "How bad can it be?" Bumper said almost like he wanted some reassurance. The man behind him lifted up the lid and revealed what was inside. On the plate were three crackers with peanut butter on them. Bumper's face went pale. "I can't eat this." Bumper tried to stand up but was firmly pushed back into his seat. "Bumper, you wanted to participate. Now you must finish, or face the consequences." Bumper tried to get up again was slowly raised his hands and sat back down once he heard the sound of a gun being cocked. "But dude, I am extremely allergic to peanuts. If I eat this, I'll go into shock and if I don't get medical attention, I'll die." The man stood up from his chair at the end of the table and spoke sternly to Bumper. "If you don't finish the task, you will be eliminated." Bumper looked around at all the people sitting at the table. "Dude, fine, eliminate me." Mr. Hillington looked at Bumper "Have it your way." The man behind Bumper pulled the trigger to the revolver and Bumpers limp body fell to the floor.

Screams filled the room. Benji crouched down next to Bumper checking his pulse. He got back in his chair slowly trying to avoid being shot also. "He's dead." Benji told the group with a pale face. "Not shit Sherlock." Someone said in an Australian accent. The man holding the gun glared at the rest of the guest. "Anyone else want to be eliminated?" He looked at all the shocked faces. "No? Well follow the rules then." He said harshly then he placed the gun back in his jacket's pocket.

Mr Hillington addressed the room "Okay since Bumper is no longer playing, it's your turn Jesse. What will it be?" Jesse looked at Bumpers body lying next to him but he also thought about how much he needed five thousand dollars, and plus he doesn't have any allergies. "The dish." Jesse replied. "Are you crazy?" Aubrey questioned. Did he not see what just happened? She thought. Beca spoke next "If he wants to take the risk let him Aubrey." The waiter behind Jesse set the plate in front of Jesse and removed the lid.

On the plate was a razor, Jesse imdeiatly looked toward the head of the table.

"What the fuck man? You want me to eat this?" The man laughed, "No, I want you to use it to cut someone. Anyone, but not deep enough to be fatal." Jesse looked down at his plate. "Are you serious?" The man placed his hands behind his head and reclined. "Yes, make it quick now or you'll end up like Bentley there." He said motioning toward the stiff body on the floor. "Ok okay." Jesse said and he picked up the razor. He scanned the room. He might be a prick but he didn't really want to cause harm to a woman so he walked over toward Benji. "Benji, I don't want to hurt a girl, so I'm going to cut you okay?" Benji's eyes bugged out "No Jesse don't!" Jesse stopped. How could he do this? The man at the end of the table addressed him again "You only have two minutes remaining Jesse." "This is timed?" Jesse asked. "Well we cant have you taking all night can we? Get on with it!" Beca was growing restless. She had a knack for saying things at inappropriate times so when her next comment slipped out of her mouth she knew she screwed up. "Since when are you Mr Morals? The only reason you're here is greed." Jesse glared at her. "You know what? You just made my decision a lot easier. " He came over to where Beca was sitting and looked back at their host. "Can I cut her anywhere?" The host smiled and nodded. Chloe became scared for Beca. "Please don't" she pleaded. Beca looked at Chloe. "He's going to do it Chloe. He's got to save his ass." As soon as Beca finished her comment he ran the razor down her exposed back. She let out a hiss and a strangled whimper. Chloe immediately grabbed her hand and examined her wound. It was too deep and didn't hit anything important so she should be fine. "You should be okay." Chloe said softly to Beca, Beca just nodded mutely. Jesse dropped the razor and wiped his hand off on the table cloth before sitting down back at his place. "Well done Jesse." Their host exclaimed. "I would normally go to the next person but seeing your expression I'm just going to ask if anyone wants to continue with this round." He asked the group. They all shook their heads no. "Okay we will move on to the next event of the night. It's a play on the childhood game truth or dare. Instead we call it truth and dare. We will ask you a question that you won't want to answer. But if you do answer honestly you will get an advantage in the next round, the dare. So who's ready?" He asked with excitement. "Let's start at the other end of the table with Lilly. "Lilly can you tell the group what you did on September the 15th last year?" Lilly shrugged and said "I hit a man with my car." It was spoken softly but since the room was already quite enough to drop a pen, she was heard clearly. The host was taken a back at her forwardness. "Well, that's a first. They normally take some prodding. Next, Amy." Everyone directed their focus to Amy. "Amy, why are you in America?" The man at the head of the table asked. "Because of the good food" she replied with a smile. "Amy, I'm going to give you one more chance to tell the truth, why are you in America?" She was quite for a while then replied, "Because I dated all hot Australian guys back home." The host frowned, "Amy you failed to answer truthfully go you will not get an advantage in the dare portion of this event.

"Cynthia Rose, you're next. Instead of me asking you a question, I want you to tell your biggest secret. And you know which one I'm talking about." Cynthia Rose looked at her hands in her lap. "I was a police officer until I had to turn in my badge." The host came in with "And why was that?" Cynthia Rose sighed, "Because I took bribes from criminals." Amy smiled at Cynthia Rose and said, "Youre one bad ass chick." Cynthia Rose just shook her head. Aubrey spoke up, "No offence Cynthia Rose or Amy, but breaking the law on moral and judicial standards does not mean you're a "bad ass." She finished the last part using air quotes. "Good job Cynthia Rose, now it's your turn Ms Posen. Is there anything you want to get off your chest?"

Aubrey looked up and then closed her eyes. "When I was about seven me and my sister decided to go swimming in the pool. We were only one year apart, her being younger. Our parents weren't home but it was so hot that summer so we went anyway. I was trying to show off by diving into the pool. She wanted to do it to, but when she was diving she slipped and hit her head on the side of the pool. I didn't know what to do and there was so much blood." Tears were streaming down Aubrey's face. Chloe put an arm around Aubrey. "I called 911, and they took her away in an ambulance. But when they got to the hospital they said she hit her head just in the right place and that she was gone. I've always blamed myself for her death and always will." Aubrey finished and tried to dry her increasingly damp eyes. "Thank you, Aubrey." Beca was getting fed up with this guy. Why is he doing this, this is just cruel. "Dude, why are you making us relive all these things? Beca asked the host. "Because Ms. Mitchell, if you want a fresh start at a new life, you must face the demons of your old one."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who is/ has read this fic. And to my number one reviewer: Ariana Fan XD: I'm glad you found that funny. I use humor and irony in this story that I hope you pick up on. To everyone else, enjoy! Also if you feel so inclined, please review.**

"Ms Mitchell, if your outburst is over with I believe it's Ms Beale's turn. Unfortunately, our team of researchers didn't find anything on you that you haven't already revealed. I would still like you to get a chance at and advantage so is there anything that you can tell us that is of any interest at all?" Beca turned to her left to look at Chloe beside her. If anyone lived a clean and wholesome life it would be her.

Chloe sat up and leaned forward to address the group. "Um, I dunno I'm pretty much an open book. I try to see the best in people and live a good life. But I guess I have had trouble in the past with one thing. I'm a lesbian and some people haven't approved of that, so." Chloe shrugged and looked toward their host expectantly. "Yes, that will do Ms Beale. Now last but certainly not least, Ms Mitchell, what do you have for us?' Beca leaned over a whispered in Chloe's ear "Do you think I'll get away with telling him I'm a lesbian too." Chloe smirked and laughed lightly. Beca returned her attention to their host. "I don't really know what you want, I've pretty much told you my life story so.." Beca shrugged but hissed when she felt her back burn at her movement of her sholders.

The host thought for a little bit, look Beca up and down. Then he zeroed in on her forearm. "What is that on your arm?" He asked. Beca looked down at her and answered "That's the scar from my fight with Tim, I told you about that." The host shook his head. "No, the other marks. There is one horizontal and on long vertical one of your other arm." Beca on instinct turn her arm to where it was covered by the table. "Shut the fuck up man." Beca said through gritted teeth. The host narrowed his gaze at the brunette. "So be it. Shall we move on to the dare portion of his event?" Chloe looked at Beca and placed her hand on top of Beca in an attempt at a comforting gesture. The host was distracted with removing Bumpers body from the room and bringing in the equipment needed for the next event to notice any interactions taking place. Chloe leaned closer to Beca and whispered, "I know these are pretty bad circumstances and we may not survive the night, but I'm glad I met you." Beca felt Chloes hot breath on her skin. She was so close it gave Beca goose bumps.

Aubrey had been watching the interactions between Chloe and Beca all night. Normally she's a rather uptight and slightly cynical person. But Chloe reminded her of her sister and she found the two of them endearing. She could feel the connection between the two of them when they first saw each other. Like opposing magnets they were drawn to one another. She only wished the three of them could get out of the hell alive tonight.

When Mr Hillington returned there was a black board set up near his seat and a set of black dice placed on the table in front of his place. "Splendid, okay here are the rules for this round: you will role the dice and the number on the die will tell you what you'll have to do next. If you got an advantage, you will be able to roll twice and pick the better of the two rolls you would like to have. Everyone understand? Great let's get started."

"We'll start with Beca this time." He pushed the dice in front of Beca. Beca took them into her hand and looked at them. They felt like they were expensive. They were heavy and she was pretty sure the white dots were ivory. "Please roll the dice Ms Mitchell." Beca did as she was told and rolled the dice. The one of the die stopped on a three, the other on a four, seven was her score. Beca looked back at their host wanted an explanation to what seven meant. "We will reveal the meaning of your numbers at the end of the round. Donald here," he pointed to a man who wrote down Beca's score on the the black board." Will keep score for us. Chloe, it is your turn. You will roll and get two numbers for the next portion." Chloe picked up the die and rolled a six and nine. And it went on like so. Aubrey got a ten and twelve. Cynthia Rose got five and two. Amy got a three. Lilly got eight and eleven. Jesse got an eleven and five. Benji got six.

"Ok, flip the board around Donald." The host commanded. Donald turned the board around. On the board were picture along with each number. "This board will reveal what will happen to you because of your number. For the lucky ones with an option two pick whichever is least painful. Since Beca started us off, Benji it's your turn. Donald reminds us of his score." Donald looked at the other side of the board. "He got a six, Sir." Benji's eyes scanned the board for his six. It was next to a picture of a hammer. "Am I supposed to fix something?" He asked his voice filled with naivety. The host laughed and responded" No, no my dear boy. We are going to hit you in the knee caps with a hammer."

Benji's eyes doubled in size. The host addressed two men "You two make sure he's restrained." He walked over to the wall were there was a form of intercom system and pressed the talk button. "Bring me a six." Then he returned to his seat as calm as ever. Within seconds a big man with dark hair and eyes entered with toolbox in his hands. He walks over to where Benji was sitting and placed the box on the table. He opened it and looked at his selection then back at Benji. He held up his choice and showed Mr Hillington. "That will do." The host said with a nod. The man then turned back toward the young man and gripped the hammer in his hand and drew it back and smacked it with all this power against his knee. Benji's scream was ear piercing. His knee popped out of socket and blood seeped out rapidly. He looked down at his knee once he stopped scream and went pale. He then started to gag. "Oh God, I hate squeamish people. Bring him a bucket quick." The host commanded. Benji was brought a bucket just in time. The host looked away from Benji disgustedly. "Jesse, please try to be less pathetic." The host grimaced. Donald checks the board. "Jesse, you got a five and an eleven." Jesse looked at the board. Five looked like a small pointed ball and eleven looked like a fish. Jesse spoke up "I'll take fish." With his answer the host smiled widely. "My dear boy, that is not a fish, it's a piranha. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I had some fun with this chapter. I really enjoy writing Fat Amy, she cuts the tension. Thanks you to all my readers. Have a good one. -M**

"I need a number eleven" the host spoke into the intercom.

Within seconds two men came through the double doors pushing a giant class tank on wheels. When the tank got closer to the table what was inside the tank became visible. Swimming inside the tank was half a dozen piranhas' the size of a small footballs. The men placed the tank besides the far wall of the dining room. They leaned a ladder to the tank allowing one of the men to climb up and open the latch at the top of the tank.

"They're ready when you are Mr Swanson."

Jesse looked back at the man.

"I dunno dude."

Jesse backed up until he felt the front of a gun pressed against his back.

"You either enter the tank or you get shot." Their host said stoically."Personally, I'd much more enjoy the tank."

Jesse just gave him a blank stare and started to undo his belt. He got down to his boxers and walked over to the tank.

He climbed the ladder leading up to the top of the tank and looked back at the group. He didn't really have a reason; it was more impulse than anything. He shook his head.

"Good luck Benji. Don't let these bitches win."

He lowered himself into the water slowly. Cautiously he tried to keep as still as possible. The fish in the tank didn't notice his presence. He was waist deep and didn't feel any nibbles. He sighed.

"I guess they don't like my meat." He tried to joke.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll fix that." The host motioned to a man beside the tank.

The man knocked on the tank, in an effort to try to stir the fish. The fish didn't seem to mind though.

"That just won't do." The host said.

The man in the suit climbed the ladder and pulled a knife from his pocket. Jesse looked up at him wide eyed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The man looked back at the host seeking an answer. The host spoke.

"Jesse it appears we are at an impasse. You either need to fully submerge or let Hank cut you to get them going. You have to stay in the tank for two minutes either way."

Jesse couldn't believe it. He just couldn't catch a break.

"I guess I'd rather fully submerge."

The host nodded toward him as to say 'go on.' Jesse took a deep breath and slipped into the tank.

The fish noticed his movement. They started to swim around him, seeing if he's what they want. They started the pick up speed. One of the braver ones went in for a taste. He sunk his teeth into Jesse's calf. Jesse let out yell and yanked his leg away. This was a bad idea. They went into attack mode. The clock was ticking down but time wasn't on Jesse side. When two minutes was up, he was pulled out of the tank. The men evaluated his wounds. He had several chunks of flesh missing on his thighs and calves, a good chunk of his side was missing and his left for arm was pretty worse for wear. One of the men looked up the host.

"He may live but he is prone to infection and he will probably bleed out in a few hours if he doesn't stop the flow."

All of his assistances were trained assassins and medics.

"Great. Set him back at the table, we've got a game to finish." The host looked at all the disgusted faces. "Who's next?"

Everyone looked at each other begging for someone to be brave and volunteer. Benji spoke up

"Should we do something to stop the bleeding?"

The host gave him a confused look. "You want to help him? He is your competition."

Aubrey spoke up "Competition?"

The man laughed at her question. "Yes, of course. What do you think all of this is? I have to cut off the fat, as they say."

Fat Amy piped in "So how many of these yanks have to die before I get some green backs?"

Mr Hillington gave a hearty chuckle. "I like you." He said gesturing toward the Aussie. "I haven't decided, it normally varies upon group."

Aubrey jumped back in "So how often do you host these… competitions?"

"Hmmm, I guess that also varies but I'd say about twice a year."

Beca couldn't believe her ears. This sick fuck prays on the needy just to get pleasure out of their pain. "So this is just some sick form of entertainment for you huh?" Beca questioned heatedly.

"Oh don't sound so offended Ms Mitchell. I think if I'm giving you anything you need, I can do whatever I want. Now is one of you going to volunteer or do I have to make the decision for you?"

He waited to see if anyone volunteered but no one did so he chose. "Lilly. Your turn, what did she roll again?" The host asked the man positioned by the chalkboard.

"She rolled a seven and an eleven Sir."

One the board the number seven was next to a picture of a belt. Next to the number eleven was a fish, or as we learned from Jesse, a piranha. Lilly's mouth opened but no sound was heard.

"You'll have to speak up my dear." The gentlemen at the head of the table said.

"I said, I pick number seven,"

Their host smiled. "Splendid."

The man walked over to the wall once more and called in a number seven. A man in a suit carried in something draped in cloth hidden left the unknown. The man stood behind Lilly at the table. He looked at the host asking for permission. The host nodded signalling him to continue. The man left the cloth drop ad revealed what was underneath. It was a belt made out of barb wire.

"What do I have to do with it?" Lilly asked emotionless.

"You are a blunt one aren't you? Hmm wear in until the next two tasks are done."

After the host finished talking the man asked Lilly to stand. Once she was stood she lifted her arms up and the belt was firmly placed around her waist. She nodded firmly at the man. It was like she approved of the choice of equipment. Her stone features unnerved the ones at the table. Lilly sat back down at her place.

"Shall we continue around the table?" The host asked. "Amy, you're turn."

Amy nodded and cracked her knuckles. "Okay, don't bother with the board there slim. I got a five. Whatever than means."

The host smirks at the Aussie. "I feel like this isn't the first time this has happened to you."

He turned around and pulled a box out of a chest and placed it on a table. He slide the box to one of his men. The man took out a pair of brass knuckles. Amy laughs boisterously.

"Oh mate, my nan had one of those and gave me a smack everyone morning. Bring it stiff. "

The man, taken a back, looked at his fellow suits. They just shrugged. The man followed suit then pulled back his fist and punched her in the jaw. Amy was knocked but gained her balance. She rubbed her jaw and laughed.

"Nice one, slim. Maybe you and I should rumble sometime." She finished with a wink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Thank you to everyone who read/ reviewed! I thought I'd introduce a little back story for you guys. Hope you like it- M**

**Morning of the diner party**

Aubrey woke up to her usual alarm. She stretched and lends over to hit the buzzer to stop the beeping. Six thirty. She got up and got into the shower. She emerged at Six forty five, right on schedule. She got dressed and made her way down stairs. She started cooking breakfast when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Aden, her brother, (her parents had a thing for A names) came into the kitchen. "Hey sis" He got out before going into a coughing fit. He straggled toward a chair at the breakfast table and grabbed a glass of orange juice. After downing the glass he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Aubrey came over and placed a full plate of food in front of him. Scrambled eggs and bacon, his favourite, he smiled up at his sister. She went and got her own plate and sat down next to him. "Thanks Aub." He said before taking a piece of bacon between his teeth.

Aubrey heard her phone go off and went to answer it. "Ms Posen, we will be by to get you from your residents at six. See you tonight." Then the line went dead. Aubrey hung up the phone and sat back at the table. She placed her hand on her brothers fore arm. "I have to go out tonight, work stuff. "He nodded and continued to eat. "You'll be okay here by yourself right?" She asked concerned. "Aubrey, its AIDs not the black plague. I'll be fine for a night." He smiled warmly at his sister for reinsurance.

xxxxxxxx

Jesse woke up to the sun glaring though the crack in his curtains. He turned over and opened his heavy eyes. He was met with a splitting head ache. He blindly searched for his aspirin bottle and water he always kept by his bed. Once he swallowed the pills he opened his eyes fully. He glanced over at the body of a girl he didn't know the name of. He decided to take a shower before kicking her out. Once he emerged from the steam filled bathroom he checked his bed and saw the girl was no longer asleep. He hoped she had let herself out but by his luck she was somewhere else. He walking into the kitchen and saw her making coffee. "Uh, thanks for the coffee but you should probably leave." The girl grumbled and grabbed her stuff. She left shortly after but not without giving him the finger. His phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Mr Swanson, be ready at five forty five."

xxxxxxx

Benji woke up to his mother gently waking him up. "Benji hunny, you need to watch your sister, I have double shifts today at the hospital."Benji smied at his mom. "Sure thing mom, don't work to har okay." She ruffled his hair lovingly. "You're a good kid. I'm sure I say it enough, but I really appreciate you staying her to help me raise your sister." Benji shrugged off the compliment. "Mom, don't worry about it, really." His mom smiled on last time before leaving the room to get ready for work. Benji got out of bed and walked down stairs in his star wars pajamas. His sister, who was eight years younger than him was eating waffles at the breakfast table. Benji smiled when he saw what she was watching. He snuck up behind her. "Do you think you're ready for such tasks young padawan." He spoke in his best Yoda voice. His sister turned around with a big grin on her face. "Benji! Hurry up and sit down you'll miss the best part." She said referring to the TV.

Just then the empires walk theme went off, his ringtone. He pulled out his phone and excused himself from the table. "Mr Applebaum. Please be ready at five thirty tonight. We will bring a car around then."

xxxxxx

Fat Amy hadn't stopped partying since the day before. The room she was in was filled with bubbles from an overflowing Jacuzzi. "Yo Amy, were doing body shots. Get your fine ass over here." A voice yelled from across the room. Amy laughed and made her way over to him. "Aw come on Jake, if you wanted to see my body, you could have just asked. But I have to warn you, there's a three month waiting list." Just then Amy's phone went off. "Yo this is Amy." She answered trying to get her voice over the blaring music. "Hello Patricia, please be ready at six ten, we will pick you up then" Amy nodded. "Alright yank, see ya then." She hung up her phone and turned around to the guys at the bar. "Let's do some shots!"

xxxxxxx

Bumpers alarm went off, the sounds of John Mayer entered the room. Bumper emerged out of his bedroom and in just his tighty whities. He stumbled to his kitchen. He grabbed the bag of fast food out of the fridge. He put some left over tacos in the microwave. After pressing thirty seconds he went over to turn up the stereo. When the microwave went off he grabbed his tacos and sat on his coach. He flipped on his TV. "Sweet, Iron Man 2!." Just then his phone went off. "Mr Allen, please be ready at five twenty, a car will pick you up then."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey awesome people! Sorry this update has taking longer than usual. I've been really busy, but thanks for sticking around. Hope you like this -M**

"Aubrey!"

the host yelled as he slammed his hand hard against the wooden table. Aubrey was roughly shaken from her thoughts and raised her eyes to meet the man at the end of the table.

"My… my numbers were a ten and twelve." Aubrey answered in a distant voice.

The man beside the black board turned it around to show the pictures to her numbers. Beside the number ten was a hand, making a scissors with their fingers. Beside twelve was a long needle.

Aubrey looked at the board with a blank face; her eyes glassy. Aubrey hated needles. After years of watching doctors put needle after needle into her brother. No, needles remind her of hospitals. Hospitals make her feel like a failure. She knows it's not her fault her brother has aids. But she feels so powerless, knowing she can't do anything to cure him. Her decision was made for her at this point.

"I'll take number ten." Her voice was shaky but still strong.

The host didn't walk over to the intercom. Instead he walked over to a glass cabinet on the opposite wall. He opened on of the doors and pulled out a small wooden box. He pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the latch on the front of the box. He placed the open box on the table in front of Aubrey. Aubrey sat up straight and looked into the box. Inside the box was small sharp knife. She looked back at the man standing beside her.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Her voice was flat, not wanting to give him any satisfaction.

The man walked back to his seat and placed his elbows on the table and leaned closer toward the guest.

"I want you to slice the web between your fingers."

Chloe gasped next to Aubrey. She had become close to the two girl's one either side of her in their horrendous experience at this dinner party. For Chloe this whole experience has been a blur. A part of her thinks she's going to wake up any minute. This all can't be really happening. Chloe is brought out her foggy thoughts with the sound of Aubrey's voice.

"Which fingers?" The host seems to mull this around in his mind for a while.

"How about, between your thumb and point and between pinky and ring?"

Aubrey looked down at the knife in front of her. She picked it up and held it in her hand. It was heavy, obviously made from some precious metal. She ran her finger of the web between her thumb and her pointer finger. She took a deep breath. She counted to three in her head, and then sliced the web quickly. A strangled scream passed through her lips. Her hand was shaking from pain. She still had one more to go. Blood came seeping out of her hand. Be strong Posen. Was running on a loop inside her mind. Her free hand weakly picked up the knife. She raised it to her wounded hand then dropped it back on the table.

"Aubrey, you were doing so good. Please finish the task." The host spoke in a stern voice.

Aubrey wiped the stray tears of her cheeks. She felt a gentle hand rest on her knee under the table. She turned to face Chloe who was beside her. Chloe's eyes were watery. Chloe had always cared about people on an extraordinary level. She could make a best friend in five minutes. And Aubrey had down just that with in the minutes that they've known each other. Chloe could see the things people didn't. The way every move Aubrey made was precise; like she thought about every single action before preforming it. Chloe also saw something in her eyes. When Aubrey looked at the others in the room her eyes where distant, guarded; but when Aubrey looked at her, it was like she wanted to open up. That if they had met in any other place at any other time that things would be different. Chloe had decided within in the first few minutes of meeting Aubrey, that she liked Aubrey. She felt Aubrey was special.

"You got it Aubrey, just one more."

Chloe's voice was calming to Aubrey. It pulled her out of her pain and actions for a short time.

"Okay."

Aubrey said after a long exhale. She raised her knife again and made a quick slice of the remaining web. The sound that slipped between her lips sounded like a growl.

"Good job Aubrey. Beca, I want you to go next."

Beca looked down the table at Aubrey.

"Can she get a bandage or something?"

Beca asked her voice a mixture of anger and concern.

"ahh, I guess that wouldn't hurt. Max, wrap her up."

The man the host directed the command to went over to Aubrey and bandaged her hand. Aubrey looked at Beca and mouthed "Thank you" afraid to say something that might upset their host. Beca nodded her head and smiled at the blonde.

"Now, what was your number Beca?"

Beca ran her fingers through her hair thinking back to prior events.

"I think it was a seven. Yeah it was a seven."

The host smiled. "That's a good one; you have to do someone's task for them. So out of the remaining tasks you must choose one person to spare basically. Okay, so who's next? Chloe your next."

Chloe nodded and told the man she rolled a six and a nine. The pictures beside her numbers were a meat cleaver and a bear trap. "You've got to be kidding me"

Chloe mumbled under her breath.

"Oh geez, I guess I'll take the cleaver." The host smiled.

"You're not going to like this one red; I want you to chop up Bumper's body."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello faithful readers.**

**I'm writing this first as an apology for lack of posting and also as a notice that there will not be an update until May 7th or 8th.**

**I hate doing this, because this is probably one of my favorite stories I've ever written. But I have two huge exams in less than two weeks and some personal stuff going on as well.**

**I don't want to just write to get you an update. That would only give you poorly thought out chapters and lesser word count.**

**I want to finish this story with as much care as I had put into the rest.**

**I hope you stick around and forgive me from my leap of absence. **

**Thank you, Madi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello amazing readers!**

**I thought about how to end the story for a long time. I hope this was somewhat worth the wait.**

**I'm sorry for the delay but I had many exams but they are over now so thank you to anyone who is still interested! -M**

"Chop up his body?"

"Did I stutter?" the man asked getting tired of everyone's weariness to do simple tasks. He looked toward the shaking red head and decided to take pity on her; in his defense he'll just say it's been a long day.

"Okay okay Red, I'll give you a break. Just cut of his hands. No big deal."

"That's easy ginga." Fat Amy said leaning back in her chair down at the opposite end of the table.

"I can do this." Chloe whispered to herself.

"Just don't think about it." Aubrey said in her ear.

Chloe nodded and got out of her chair and walked over to the body lying face down on the floor.

She picked of one of the arms and laid it down in front of her.

" You won't cut threw it on the first blow, just try to stay in the same region and it should go by quickly." Lily said quickly.

Even though it was unnerving that the woman knew the information Chloe was grateful for the information. Chloe wiped her sweaty palms off on her dress. She took a deep breath and raised her hand holding the clever high in the air. She slammed the blade hard into the man's wrist. She made a good way through the flesh but the blade was stopped by the bone. She struck several more times and then finally broke through. She quickly cut off the other hand in fear that she might lose her nerve. Once she was done she dropped the blade and quickly returned to her seat. Her face was drained of all color.

"You didn't have any other choice." Beca reminded her, hoping to somehow justify what just took place.

The host cleared his throat. "Well done Chloe, but events are going way too slow. So I've made a few changes to the next game. I'm sure you all are familiar with Russian roulette?"

The man walked over to a cabinet along the far wall and pulled out a revolver. "In this revolver lies an unknown amount of bullets. You will pass it around the table and we shall see you are still among us when it stops."

The man walked over to where Benji was sitting and placed the gun in her hands. "Whenever you're ready, son. Spin the barrel then pull the trigger." The curly haired boy's cheek's had stray tears. He nodded and spun the barrel. He lifted the gun up to his head and closed his eyes. He pulled the trigger and the gun went off. Gasps were heard around the room as his lifeless body slummed out of the chair.

"Lily you're next." Lily nodded and took the gun. She spun the barrel and pulled the trigger quickly but no bullet was fired. She nodded toward the host and passed the gun to Cynthia Rose. The woman took a deep breath and did the same; but her gun went off. Next was Fat Amy who was cover in the blood of the girl who had just died next to her. She picked up the gun with trembling hands. She looked over to the three remaining girls. She smiled and said "good luck" before pulling the trigger and firing the gun. Aubrey had been counting in her head. The gun had been pulled four times. Three times fired, that means if there were five bullets, there are only two left. Two out of six, those odds got to be good enough. She took Chloe's hand in hers and pulled the trigger. Nothing. She dropped the gun and broke into a sob. Chloe was just about to reach for the gun when Beca grabbed it out of her hands.

"I can take her turn for her can't i?" She looked at their host.

"Yes, but that means you'll have to take two pulls of the trigger."

Beca nodded and grabbed the gun.

"Wait Beca, no you can't! The odds are way against you if you do that. Please don't." Chloe begged the girl.

Beca turned to the girl. "I have to Chloe. I couldn't live with myself if I lost the only good thing that's come to my life since my mom. Look whatever happens. Know that…"

Chloe pulled Beca into an emotional kiss. She let her hand wander into the brunette's curls. She wanted to show the brunette how much this means to her, how much she means to her. The two broke apart at the sound of their host clearing his throat.

"As much as this new development is entertaining, can you get a move on Beca."

Beca nodded and pulled the gun to her head. She shut her eyes tight and counted down in her head _1,2,3_ and pulled the trigger. Nothing.

"One more." Beca looked over at Aubrey. "Take care of her okay, make sure she gets out."

Aubrey nodded tears streaming and grasps Chloe's hand.

Beca looks at Chloe one last time and pulls the trigger.


	9. Chapter 9

**I loved all of your reactions to the last chapter. I think there will be one or two more after this. Thank you to anyone who is still reading. I consider the story to be my baby. So thank you -M**

"Click" Beca slowly opened her eyes. The gun didn't fire. She was still alive.

Chloe gasped and about tackled Beca in a hug. "Don't you ever do something so stupid again." She whispered into Beca's ear.

"Hmm, well I guess the gun had only four bullets loaded. But I can't have four victors, one of you will have to go." The host said flatly.

The two girls begrudgingly pulled apart and Beca moved to sit across from Lily.

"Beca and Lily please sit across from each other."

The host ran his hand through is hair.

"okay, I guess I want you both to pick a number."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Aubrey yelled breaking the silence. "You're going to leave their lives up to a game of chance like that?"

"Hasn't the whole night been about chances?" The man asked.

"Okay pick a number between 1 and 100, whoever is closest lives." The host said exhaustedly

"50." Lily says.

"Shit, thanks man." Beca said trying to think about what she should do. "Uhh, okay 49."

The host cocked his gun and pointed it at Beca.

"The number was three." He said then moved his gun and shot Lily.

Beca was instantly crushed by hug from Chloe.

"Did we win?" Aubrey asks their host.

"Yes, congratulations. You have all passed."

As soon as he finished his sentence two men came in the room.

"These men will take you to a room where you can wash up. There will be clean clothes there. And I don't want you to worry anymore. You passed, you are perfectly safe. After you get cleaned up we will discuss your rewards."

The two men led the girls the stairs. The estate was breath taking, it was like something out of the Great Gatsby. Even through their shocked and disturbed state, the girls could see the beauty in this place. After the reached the top of the grand staircase, the man led them down a long hall. On the walls were tapestries and portraits of great grandeur. At the end of the hall there was a large wooden door. The man opened it to reveal a room fit for royalty. The three girls entered the room taken aback by its size and elegance.

"Please clean up and feel free to change. Be down in an hour for the arrangement of your winnings." The man said before exiting the room and leaving the three women all alone.

Xxxxx

"Man, that was exciting wasn't it?!" The host asked his friends in the parlor room.

"Last year's was better." A man in a wingback chair said through a cigar.

"No, do you remember the one in 2002? That was something." A man leaning against the fire place said.

The room these gentlemen were currently in is referred to as the 'viewing room'. There are several large televisions all displaying from different angles what is going on in the dining room. Ever year the host invites his friends and businesses associates to watch his festivities and place bets on who they think the victors shall be.

"I can't believe that creepy Asian didn't win." A man huffed from a couch against the wall.

The man in the wingback chair laughed and removed his cigar. "All go for the token rebel my friend."

"Or the girl next door." The man that was leaning on the fireplace said.

"Well I place my bet on that stocky short guy and he was out in the first round." A man pouring himself a drink, well a rather large drink, complained.

The host has been listening to his friends chatter and wanted to calm their tempers before things got out of hand. "Gentlemen, we can't all win every time. And besides there's always next year."

"Yeah, Wayne is right, tonight is a night of fun. No more complaining! The man from the fire place said rasing his glass.

"What was your favorite death of the evening Bruce?" The wingback chair seated man asked the man leaning on the fire place.

"Hmm… tough on Keith, but I'd have to say the Piranha Tank." The man said with a toothy grin.

The men laughed in remembrance of the scene.

"I enjoyed watching the blonde slice her finger webs." The man pouring his drink added to the conversation.

"I quite enjoyed the hammer to the knee." Keith said taking a puff from his cigar.

"I liked it went the hot red head cut of the fat guy's hands." The man from the couch said with a wicked smile.

The host checked his watch.

"Well gentlemen I must excuse myself. I have to arrange the winnings with the victors."

"Will you return in time for the recap video of tonight's best events?" Bruce asked.

"Of course my good man, who do you take me for?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, there will probably be one or maybe two more chapters to this story. If you are still reading, thank you so much. -M**

Beca slowly sat down on the bed, her skins as pale as paper. Chloe walked over and stood in front of the brunette.

"You two should probably wash up, I'll go after you." Aubrey told the girls in a sympathetic voice as she sat down in a wing back chair.

Beca looked up into deep blue eyes and reached out her hand. The red head took it in her and led her towards the bathroom. Once the door was closed behind them Beca let out a sigh of relief. Chloe came closer to the brunette.

"Do you need help with your dress?" Chloe asked gently.

She didn't want Beca to aggravate the cut on her back any more than necessary. The brunette nodded and turned so her back was facing Chloe. Chloe ran her hands gently over the girl's skin. She pulled down the zipper slowly hoping the action would agitate the wound. Once the dress was unzipped, Beca let garment fall to the floor.

Chloe looked down at her hands. They were still stained crimson from the acts she was forced to perform. Beca turned back around and faced the taller girl. Beca turned the nozzle on the shower and started the water.

"Turn around Chlo." Beca said softly.

She unzipped the other woman's dress and let the garment fall to the ground. Chloe took Beca's hand in hers and opened the shower door and pulled the brunette in with her. The warm water hit her skin and Chloe pressed her body against Beca's in a tight embrace. She closed her eyes let the dry blood and smudged mascare run from her body. She her Beca hiss and unwrapped her body from the other girls.

"Is it your back?"

Beca nodded.

Chloe looked for any form of soap to wash her hands and Beca's back with. She found a bottle of generaic soap and poured it into her hands.

"Beca this will sting, but I think we should really clean that wound." Chloe spoke from behind the other girl.

"I know, go ahead." Beca said bracing herself.

Chloe lifted her hands up to the wound and gentle ran her hand over the cut. She heard a hiss from the brunette but continued her motions. Once she was satisfied she switched places with the brunette so her back could be rinsed. Beca let out a deep sigh.

"Thank you Chloe." She said as she raised her eyes to meet the ones of the girl in front of her.

"Let's finish cleaning up and get out of here." Chloe said grabbing Beca's hand and intertwining the fingers in hers.

The three girls emerged from the room. They headed downstairs to where they were told to meet the host after they had washed up.

"Ladies!" The host called to the three women walking down the stairs.

"Please follow me into my office and we will finalize the paper work." The host said with a smile and headed down the hall.

The three girls followed the man down a long hall and into a room filled with mounts of various game animals.

"Ladies, this is Jeffery, he is my legal advisor. He is here to make sure everything runs smoothly. Now what am I doing for all of you?"


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm an going to leave this story on hiatus until I can think of an ending to do it justice. I will promise to upload it before I leave for college which I mid August. I apologize but this is my favorite and I will not just put out a half ass ending. I'm hitting a wall right now, please have patience with me. Thank you to everyone who enjoys and reads this story.**

**-M**


End file.
